Our Last Song
by AmBerTaj
Summary: Luka finds herself in a sad spot; Leaving Miku is the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. They share their feelings on stage through their last song together.


**Update:: **It's been SO long since I have been on this site. I am going to edit the document for grammatical errors, etc.(Ihavetoholdbackonrewordingit all) I will be a bit more active than before, but also I plan on creating an animation for this fan fic~ Since it is my own creation, I thought why not?

Also note~ Some of the reviews suggested listening to the song when you read it, so I am providing a link to you if you want to do that :3 watch?v=egxSBhfjcTU

Also, I am replacing the lyrics with the lyrics from the English version : watch?v=t5LXghr4k3k

**Chapter 1**

Luka looked down at her Magnet headphones, tears blurring her vision. '_You've done it now.._' she thought to herself, clenching her fists.. She was infuriated; a side not a lot of people gets to see. Sure, she gets irritated with Gakupo every now and then, as well as at Kaito for being a pervert; but this was different.

She was mad at herself.

She held the headphones in her hands, the teal wire bent in the wrong direction and the wing design bent at the top. She let her head fall back, her hair giving way to show her blue eyes as they sparkled with tears. How could she let this happen? She keeps asking herself, but could find no answer.

She stood up and wiped her tears, her headphones held softly in her hands. She looked in the mirror at herself hoping she didn't look like she was crying, but the mirror reflected the truth. The top of her white Just Be Friends dress was stained temporarily with fresh tears, though she didn't care, she was on a mission; she didn't have much time before she had to go back on stage. She walked out of her dressing room for a moment, almost running into Miku; literally. Luka looked down at her, tears threatening her calm and collected persona. Miku looked up, a weird look in her eyes; not happy, not creeped out, but sad and angry.

"Miku," Luka gasped softly, watching Miku's eyes and feeling her emotions which overwhelmed Luka. Luka knew she caused Miku's pain, "Sorry…" was all Luka could mutter before Miku walked off. Miku's foots steps pricked Luka's heart with every step. Luka looked down once again to the headphones in her hand. They were scheduled to sing together after Rin and Len sang Trick and Treat_. _Luka walked quickly down the hall, glancing onto the stage as the adorable, worn out yet still energetic twins danced and sang, the crowd cheering for more.

Luka needed more time, to get someone to fix the headphones; lucky for her she was smart and had good timing. She turned around to see Gumi and smirked at her, "Hey Gumi, can I ask you a favor?"

Gumi pranced out onto the stage, Rin and Len surprised and happy the crowd cheering louder, "Rin! Len! I want to dance with you two!" She smiled and they played along, "What song?" they asked her in unison. "Bad Apple, of course!" She responded, the crowd cheered at them.

"I owe you one…" Luka muttered softly backstage before stepping back and turning to go to Meiko's dressing room. Though Luka, Meiko, and Lily all look like the big sister type- mature, down to earth, serious yet loving- Luka was the emotional one of them. Whenever Luka was having trouble she would always sneak off and go to Meiko, which of course Meiko didn't mind. Luka pounded on Meiko's dressing room door, seeing as how this was so urgent.

Like a real big sister Meiko had the headphones fixed in no time, as well as patting Luka on the head and sending her off to go change.

Luka rushed to her room, changed into her black Magnet dress, and headed towards the stage just in time to see the ending segment of Gumi's song as well as Rin and Len's dancing to it. The crowd went wild yet again, enthusiastic and wanting more. Yet Luka and Miku were the ones that were the finale, the favorite Vocaloid song- touching and meaningful to so many fans- whom would never know is that the song is real to Luka in so many ways.

Luka was in a tough patch with Miku, the thought having her force tears back again even moments before they were to go on stage. Luka was in love with Miku, though words may not truly describe it, that's the simple way of putting it. Love - a word Luka had never used before - it was apparent to Luka and everyone around her, that she was in love with Miku. She got butterflies around Miku, Luka loves the way she walks, talks, even when Miku doesn't make sense. How clumsy and cute she is, yet mysterious and confined. Luka wanted to know everything about Miku that she could know, though she knew she couldn't know it all… now she didn't have the chance to.

She was leaving.

Forever.

Forever may seem not so long by words, but it was meant. Luka had been bought off completely by a company in another country that was obsessed with her. The other Vocaloids and Vocaloid fans seemed down about it, but Miku refused to talk to her. She talked to Rin only; everyone was worried about Miku but Rin kept saying she was fine. Luka could tell though… She wasn't fine, or dandy, or even a little okay and Luka hated it. It was her fault.

Luka glanced across the stage locking eyes with Miku from back stage stage. Miku looked so perfect in her outfit, the pink butterfly headphones making Luka's heart melt. AsnGumi, Rin, and Len left the stage, the lights dimmed into darkness. That was the cue, Miku and Luka stepped forward. This was it- the last song they'd ever sing together.

"Make it count;" Meiko told Luka from backstage, "everyone is counting on you."

Chapter 2

The music started, the crowd now cheering in an uproar. '_Arm up...'_ Luka thought out the movement, her mind focused on everything else. '_With the beat…_' she thought again, and then swayed to the introduction of the song, as she should. She danced back and forth, noticing Miku standing farther than what was choreographed. Sooner than what Luka anticipated, Miku's voice rang through like an angel as it was her part already. Luka became almost hypnotized as she snapped her fingers to the beat of the song. Without too long a wait, it was time for her part, she breathed in deeply and sang softly, a little flat but almost unnoticeable. She let her voice blend with Miku's, Luka's singing delayed from Miku's by second.

Miku looked at Luka, '_What is she doing? Why is she messing up?_' Miku then decided to sing louder to outdo Luka's mistakes. They moved closer to sway their arms in an intercepting motion, as the choreographer taught them. Miku moved in front of Luka quickly dancing and moving to the flow of their song, her voice flawless.

Luka caught up and focused on the song, waiting for the break. Her solo was so soon, this is her chance!

She sang the sweet song in a loving, passionate tone, ignoring her choreography and swaying sexily over to Miku, '_I need her to know how I feel, even if I have to show it in front of everyone_!' she thought to herself and sang her part towards Miku rather than towards the audience. With the line "_Every moment I find it gets harder to restrain desir_e," Luka grabbed Miku's hand in hers softly and twirled her around gracefully. Miku went along with these new dance movements for the audience. Luka pulled Miku close, holding her body in a beautiful but longing way, "_This is love so look upon it, watch as my small flame grows higher_."

She locked eyes with Miku, her red face undeniable. This wasn't in the dance, yet Miku wanted this; Freedom, expression, and most of all, Luka. Miku went along with Luka's passionate mingle and smiled softly, her sadness slipping away. Luka saw the look Miku gave in return, she knew Miku wanted this too. Luka hoped she wouldn't cross the line, wherever that may be. Miku rolled out of Luka's arms, their hands still together as they sang, "_Even if I say I want to stray I don't mean it_," Miku rolled back, brushing her hand on Luka's cheek, watching Luka's face redden intensely, letting her own grin widen, "_I am always drawn like a magnet_." They slid away from each other, singing their line together then sang through their chorus, improvising moves that showed their affection and soon the audience slipped away from their minds.

Luka was so close to Miku, they mimicked yet melted into each other. "_There is no happiness but this, hanging on a very kiss_." Luka smiled and slid towards Miku. "_Dreaming of a day we can never see when reality pulls as back again.._" Suddenly, Miku's heel caught a wire and she began to stumble. Luka reacted immediately and caught her, Miku laid in her arms, staring up at her, unable to look away. Luka couldn't help but lock eyes with Miku, not realizing the time that went by. They were so close, yet so far from each other.

Soon it was Miku's part again, though she didn't flinch from being in Luka's arms. "_Anxiety arrives with dawn to find my tears, when you whispered to me it's okay dear_" Miku's eyes reflect the words, as this has happened many times. She had swallowed her sadness and tears as she knew that she would be without Luka. She couldn't live with that, but she had nothing she could do. "_Did I hear a quiver when I heard you say 'just don't look back..._" Luka can't take it anymore, the sadness and fear she can see lying in Miku's sparkling eyes is too much to bare.

Luka swings Miku up, taking her by surprise, " _'Cause this was no mistake'?_" the lyrics seem to linger off as Luka's lips meet Miku's; her arms feel glued to her, her lips magnetized to hers. Miku's heart skipped a few beats, the song stopping. She wanted to embrace back but she was afraid. The concert went quiet. After a few moments, Luka released from Miku's lips and arms. She stood silent for a moment, searching for an answer and finding none.

Luka stepped back, mumbling "I'm sorry" then starting to run off though froze as she heard it, her answer. It was more than just a song now as Miku sang soft and slow, without the music. "Snuggle me and make it sure that our love isn't wrong" Miku stepped closer, slowly "_I want to drown in your embrace.. I want to live to see your face_," She slid her fingers into Luka's palm causing Luka to turn around, "_Gazing back at me with those longing eyes, and I want you to softly call my name.. I can tollerate the pain.. please just know that you are what I want..._" her voice trailed off, almost cracking as she stumbled out the last note her eyes locked on Luka's.

Luka began softly singing, tears sliding down her cheeks, "_and I know there's no happiness but this, hanging on a very kiss_" her voice joined by Miku's their smiles mirrored each other, "_Dreaming of a day I can almost see_" Miku pressed her finger to Luka's lip and sang louder, stronger, and more passionate to her letting everyone heard her feelings, "but I know that we can't go back again, and it may be a sin" Luka's fingers graced Miku's cheeks as she continued, "_but loving you, touching you is all that I could ever want._"

Luka couldn't help it. She couldn't help but smile, she couldn't help but hold Miku close, and she couldn't help but press her lips against Miku's as if they were magnets.


End file.
